Sayonara
by dk-joy
Summary: Shounen ai Heero x Duo. Heero breaks an important promise.


Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing – if I did, there would be more angst and lots of boy love! Contains shounen ai (Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre). I guess some spoilers for Episode Zero manga (Duo's past).

Sayonara

The boy's long, chestnut-colored braid whipped around as he heard his name called and turned to face the speaker. His violet eyes widened in delighted recognition.

"Quatre!" He shouted.

"Duo! Hey! How are you? Haven't seen you around in a while!" The cheerful boy with short, blond hair smiled brightly and opened his arms wide. Duo jumped into them enthusiastically.

"You haven't changed a bit! How are you and Trowa doing?"

The blond blushed brightly as he mumbled something along the lines of "okay, I guess."

"Heh. Still shy, I see! But how's work going?"

Weariness crept into the shorter boy's voice. "Ah… it's a lot of working keeping up with the Winner business…"

"Sorry. I know it has to be hard on you. But at least you have Trowa to work with you, right."

"Yep!" The short blond seemed to shake off his worries and brighten considerably. "So what are you doing for a living and why are you here?"

"Oh… I'm here to see Heero. He's supposed to help me oversee some construction…"

Quatre's excited voice cut in. "Construction? What are you building? Are you and Heero finally going to move in together?"

It was Duo's turn to blush. "Um… no. It's kind of a pet project of mine on L2."

"You mean…"

"Yeah! I finally saved up enough money to buy up the remains of the Maxwell Church. We're set to sift through the rubble, see if there's anything useful, and clear the area to start rebuilding!"

"Oh wow! You've been waiting so long! I'm happy for you! So Heero is going to help you?"

"I asked him last month, so he should have penciled it in on his schedule. He's Heero, so he probably has his whole week cleared just to make sure – you never can tell what is going to happen, after all! He promised me he would help me operate the rented machinery since it's cheaper that way and it's really too much to be a one-man job."

"That's good – that area is so dangerous, with… um…"

"It's okay – you can say it. There are a lot of bums and derelicts around waiting to knock off someone who's better off than them and take whatever they have on them. The site isn't really the safest either – it's been there for about ten years and no one has done anything to it. There's rotting wood and outdated building materials, rusted roofing nails, and lots of other possible hazards. I'm really glad Heero's coming – it's good to have someone watching your back and we've done that for each other for so long that he seemed the natural one to ask!"

"I'm so glad for you, Duo. But really, you should just ask him out and…"

"You know that won't work, Quatre." Duo said sadly. "He just isn't… the dating type, I guess."

"Have you tried, Duo?"

A small, but strong body tensed and violet eyes flashed darkly. "Quatre, why don't you let me deal with my own love life while you have fun with your perfect little world."

The blond was surprised at the venom in the braided-boy's words. "…sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was just trying to…"

Duo relaxed and sighed. "I'm sorry too, Quatre. I guess I'm just kind of sensitive about it. It's so frustrating."

"I understand." A short bark of laughter. "You don't think me and Trowa have always been walking on rose petals do you?"

Duo looked at Quatre incredulously. "I'm sorry. I just assumed… you got together so quickly and…"

"No problem – just know that relationships take work and you can't just expect the one you love to fall into your arms… or to be able to fall into his… right away. You really have to talk to the quiet ones. And if Heero isn't the quiet type, I don't know what is."

"You're right." Duo's face brightened some. "I'll get him to come with me and work on the Church, then I'll ask him to dinner – like it's just a friendly thing, and I'll talk to him more. It'll be just like old times. Nothing's really changed, after all!"

Quatre smiled at his friend's happiness. "Well good luck and I'll see you later! I've gotta find Trowa so we can go eat."

"Bye, Quatre!" Duo jogged off and Quatre walked in the opposite direction.

Heero was knee deep in computer parts and on the verge of swearing, not that he would let himself lose that much control. Where was that stupid hard-drive?

There was a soft knock at the door, a slight squeak, more light in the dim room, and a cheerful voice calling his name.

"Hey, Heero!" The boy with short, dark hair looked up to see someone he wasn't expecting just then – Duo.

Heero mumbled something that passed as a greeting and resumed his search. "Stupid hard-drive."

"Oh! Are you looking for that over there?" Duo pointed to a spot right behind Heero's ahem rear end. Heero traced the imaginary line created by Duo's finger and nodded as he picked it up, turned back around, and began to connect it to the rest of the computer.

If he had turned around, he would have seen Duo's lost, puzzled look. But he didn't. So Duo spoke again. "So… Heero… about that thing…"

Heero vaguely remembered a notation for this date on his calendar and said, "Look, I'm fixing this computer for Relena right now – is it important?"

Duo looked surprised. "You promised me that you would help me with the construction of…"

"I really need to get this done right away. Your little project can wait a few days or even weeks, can't it?"

"Heero. If that's how you really feel, I have to tell you…"

Heero sighed in exasperation and turned to grab another part off of the shelf.

"What?"

"I… I have to tell you…"

"WHAT?" The short-haired boy tried to both use enough force to pull the cover off of the computer and keep himself from damaging it.

"…sayonara."

Heero whipped around in surprise just in time to see the door close gently in front of his face, making the room darker and seem smaller.

The short-haired boy's mind raced as he tried to remember what it was that he had so carefully written on the calendar a month ago. Heero's eyes widened and his voice sounded lost and not a little upset as he whispered, "…Duo…"

TBC or Owari?

A/N: I haven't written anything in so long – I hope it doesn't suck too badly… sorry if it does!

I was thinking of buying some doujinshi online and saw some samples that somehow got my mind working and I though of the ending scene to this fic. I happened to be looking at either Yu Yu Hakusho or Gundam Wing at the time, but it seemed to work pretty well for Duo and Heero, so there it is!

**And by the way, if you're going to flame me, at least have the guts to leave your own pen name, please. Yes, "pink," this means you.**


End file.
